Trace, find and solve
by flower deep
Summary: When your enemy/love interest left with another guy you suspect is in love with that person, you'll do anything. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE GUYS! sLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Gang are not mine either is Edward's, if I had my way they would be having fun dancing under the moon, drinking themselves stupid. Don't sue, bitch xD

Summary: When you find out that your enemy/love interest have ran off with a possible lover you'll do anything, even fly over the other side of the world and bring him back, so Draco did just that. He'll find Potter and make him see that they are mates, his intended make him swoon and fall with him like every pure blood vampires do, imagene his surprise when he finds him in Forks Washington, a fledgling beating to it. And Potter is falling fast, Draco being Draco is not going down without a fight and a shag or two.

This story is going to be slash, I'm not going to give the pairings but I can tell you know who they are going to be, humm?

Right, let's go!

Chapter one: Bore me to death, you will.

Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy fortune, the ice prince of the Slytherin house, best potion student in school, resident sex-god of Hogwarts, is bored beyond the grave itself. Yes, look at this offending people swarming around his person, he is starting to feel like hexing some random bloke to get some entertainment, but really Malfoys don't hex people just because, they hex to pass time, but huh, I guess you can say it's passing some time, he is bored. So that in mind he lifted his wand he draw a lazy pattern and pointed it to an unsuspecting Gryffindor, because really Gryffindors are better to yank their panties into knots better than Hufflepuffs. In a matter of seconds her golden hair changed into blue bouncy jelly, he smirked upon hearing the strangled shrieked that came from his victim. One of the professors came running in, demanding what the hell happened, he smiled, well his work here is done, he walked lightly, he wanted to whistle but you know, Malfoys don't whistle.

Ah, he feels good, he should do that more often, his all good, uh huh not bored any more, yup not him.

...

Fucking son of a banshee! Where the bleeding fuck is Potter! That boy is the only thing you can call fun here, besides turning Weasley's notebook into a giant hairy spider while he carries it on his shoulder, oh how he loved the shriek that came from the human rodent.

Two months into the sixth year, and nothing interesting ever happens, well that 'incident' with the Weasalette screaming bloody murder after 'someone' charmed her cotton panties into fuzzy ones. Really, the bitch deserved it, saying that she and Potter where meant to be and are going to make a hoard of little weasleys, and that just made him want to jump into Dark Lordship and kill all red and annoying. Speaking of annoying, Weasley and Granger are fighting again, one would actually think that one would find them around the school snoging 'till kingdom come. It may seem that Granger is not talking with the Weasel, humm odd.

But anyway who cares, it's getting too tiresome being around this uninteresting people, it makes one think of those who _are_ interesting. Say Potter and his just fucked hair, or Longbottom and his testosterone charged toad. Or Finnigan and his lover's spat with his new boyfriend Dean Thomas, or Cho Chang and her glares aimed at the Weaselette. But that was before wasn't? Cho Chang left the school to live with her parents, and Thomas and the leprechaun left to join the Auror training, so it's just Granger and the Weasels. Is that it? So who else with don't know where went?

Let's see, Potter, Longbottom... who else? Just those two eh, truly how odd? People don't know where the both of them went, after the war; the both of them seemed to become more close to each other than the two thirds of the golden trio, peculiar indeed. Rumours came out that they have ran off, eloped, settled on some country, making a bunch of baby Longbottoms, eating nice meals, laughing kissing, having sex...

Fuck you Longbottom! His going to hunt him down and rip his guts out and feed it to the giant squid and roast his head on a stick while dancing the 'Dancing queen!' Not that Draco knew that song he just made the song up. AHEM!

Going back, he can't have that, Potter should be with him. Yes, with him got a problem with that bitch?

Thought so. Anyway, going back.

People had thought so, but he, Draco Malfoy is not categorized as this 'people', so he had someone look for Potter and Longbottom, to track them down and tell him where they are now, keep tags on them and report. So far all he got was that Potter and Longbottom have left the county, took the Muggle death trap called Airplane, destination unknown. And that's about it, really even he can do better, and it's been two weeks since he sent some of his father's men to locate those two.

He stopped looking at the dancing leaves falling down on the ground he thought of why they actually left. Besides them eloping, he considered that, truth be told. He saw how those two interacted after the trial, he saw those secret glances they share behind the terrible two and the way they would squeeze each other's hand when they thought no one was watching. By far that would be the best hypothesis that he could come up with, he just won't accept it. He had been trying to get Potter's attention all this time, and for the love of him, all he got was more hostile feedbacks and nasty jinxes. He did everything he could think up of and it all just backfired at his lovely face. One was being turned into a ferret. A ferret! Of all the shit that he had to endure just to get some lovin' from the specky git, that was too much, I mean come on being turned into a fucking ferret is nothing, besides he knows his cute in that form, if the stunned and slightly awed look on Potter's face is anything to go by whenever he sees a ferret around the grounds, loveable bastard. Being jammed in Goyle's fucking underwear was! How many freaking months did you think took him to even look at Golye without remembering that nasty feeling being face full of an ickle penis? You don't!

Shuddering he went back to his musing, he didn't want to remember something so horrific. Trailing his fingers on the cold stone railing of the corridor, feeling the imperfections that he can only feel, no it wasn't only him. He can bet that it wasn't only him, Blaise and his godfather the imperfections, he'll bet half of his fortune that Potter and Longbottom can as well. Those two had that scent that would only belong to their kind but not. Severus had that look on his face whenever Potter or Longbottom did something stupid and get them hurt not much on Longbottom, but with Potter, his face would twitch and his hand seemed to hold his wand a little tighter turning into white. That is the kind of reaction his father would have after him tripping on public and scratched his knee, he was trying not to go to him and act like a mother hen, It's just they were in public, Malfoys don't do emotions in public.

He asked Severus about this reaction, he'd only give him that glare that told him that he should have known all along. Right, he should've known that at least one of the two is a submissive magical creature, most probably Potter. But what kind of creature was he?

A few passing girls looked at him and giggled; he looked at them and gave them a smirked, that only resulted with blushing girls and louder giggles. He went back to his musing, some things never change, this occur with Potter too, but he seemed miffed more than flushed from all the attention from the female population as of late. That was clue number one; he didn't like girls throwing themselves at his feet. That rules out Vampires, Incubus and Veelas. Second would be, that his psychical structure, the small built just like of a female's the effeminate looks and those eyes that are too green to be natural, that lives as with nature connected magical creature: Nymphs and elementals, since most of those creatures are little slu- I mean their population are mostly submissives. Third would be the call he seemed to have on all the Dominants within the area, those would be him, Severus and Blaise. But what about Longbottom? Shouldn't the other dominants hostile around him, especially when he's so near Potter? This calls for farther investigation.

Blaise should have some answers himself, he seemed as restless as he is, and Blaise is practically wanking every single night, not seeing Potter is turning him into the horny incubus that he is. It was unnerving to say the least, a presences of sub was the only thing that was keeping his bits in his trousers, but now that sub is gone, well let's say that we have to keep a big supply or lub and tissue in our dorm, next to Blaise's bed.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back from a perfect blackmailing material. Ah, speak of the devil; Blaise is standing in front of him holding a letter, grinning like a loon. Draco raised a brow and took the letter from his friend, reading the letter a big grin gave way on his lips and raised his head to see Blaise's grin only got bigger. Oh, now this changes everything.

"Reckon we should at least have a vacation of ourselves, since we did help destroy the dark Lord, yeah?" said Draco with a look of indifference on his face but uncontrolled glee in his voice while examining his fingernails.

"Ah, yes, yes say somewhere cold and green?" said Blaise with that look on his eyes that said his going to get laid again, Draco have to look out for Potter if his going to let them stay with them, well maybe not, his best bet is that they're going to be hex even before they get near their house. Setting that aside he answered him. "Oh, that's a perfect idea. Where do you think we should go my good fellow?"

"Hm, how does Forks, Washington sound too you hm?"

"Yes, that would do, shall I arrange our leave then?"

"Jolly good show mate."

"Good bye boring, hello Forks Washington, U.S.A."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: to move and find

A week before the school year starts.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" A soft and calm voice brought Harry from the world of musing, snapping out of his dazed stance. H looked up to see his new and true best friend smiling at him, bright brown eyes shining with brotherly love meant only form him. Neville took the sit opposite to him and poured himself some tea, bright soft light coming from the garden making the moment even special.

Harry smiled at him, looking at Neville now, he can't believe he had not seen how good looking he is, he had gained some height after losing so much weight from the war, his black hair now styled so much like his though a little shorter, compared to his chin length curly locks. He had that air of confidence around him now, unlike the clumsy and shy boy he used to protect from every one trying to harm him, now it may seem that Neville was the one doing the protecting, not that he minded much, Harry really liked the idea of having an older brother protecting him for once. Neville seemed to like the idea too, so as his Gran. For some reason his Gran loves to see his grandson looking after him, Neville told him of his Gran wanted to have more grandchildren but can't for obvious reasons, that's why she was so ecstatic when Harry came for the summer. After the incident with Ron, he just wanted to stay away from his ex-best mate for a while. That really hurt him, Hermione made sure to talk to Ron and ask him if he wanted to spent his summer with her and her parents, he was so happy to know that at least one of his best friends didn't turn their back on him after his coming out. In fact she seemed have went nuts with the clothes that she was going to buy him.

I quote "Really Harry, one must know the kind of clothes when one encases their nice pert and round bums for everyone to see." end Quote.

He was too scandalized to even reply to that, after that he was drag to every single clothing shop in town, both muggle and wizardly. She seemed so happy to dress him like some Barbie doll. In the end he can't really refuse her anything, she would use that puppy eyes that turn both him and Neville into blushing girls and would end up doing her every wish, sad that. Hermione told them that whatever kind of person they are gay or not, she will love them like she always did, and that made his heavy heart much lighter, he cried that night, cried his heart and sorrows until he fell into a well deserved sleep that he needed so much. She kept her promise and wrote to them every week telling them what she and her parents been doing, everything from the tear inducing meeting of her and her parents to the happy reunion to the crazy shopping that she and her mother went through, dragging her poor father around the whole place. She even brought them both a pair of leather trousers that they was so sure they'll never wear, but from the way Hermione wrote to him that they'll wear it , they didn't want to know the hidden treat behind those words.

Right now, he and Neville are sitting in front of Neville's garden simply sitting there soaking up the rear sunlight that passed through the canopy of leaves up above their head. He looked at Neville and gave him a gentle smile, placing his tea cup on the saucer taking a deep breath. "Hermione, she sent a letter again, she said that she didn't want to go to Hogwarts this year, she said something about Salem Institute, and she said she fell in love with the culture and the different teaching technique." Harry gave a small laugh, "Trust Hermione, to change schools because she thinks the teaching technique is much better than Hogwarts." He smiled fondly again, he raised his tea cup to his lips and stared at the garden again, how he wish he can do the same, just leave and start a new life. As if reading his mind, Neville spoke.

"You want to do the same huh, Harry?"

Harry looked at him with his sad green eyes, he answered in a small broken voice. "Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong I know she'll still considering it and we won't know until tomorrow, and if she does, well, I'll be alone." He looked up at Neville's hurt expression and smiled again, "Don't be stupid Nev, I know you'll be with me, trust me I know that you are but I can just tell, you're going to be this year's apprentice for Herbology, and that means you're going to have to spend more time with the plants. Now don't look at me like that I know." Harry said, after Neville gave a shy look. He knows his being selfish, but it was only for now, he never been selfish he ahd to give up his childhood for the others, it's time he take some back for himself.

"You're being silly Harry. Just tell me you don't want to go to Hogwarts because of our magical inheritance, you don't want people noticing you and starting some courting ritual, I know how you feel you prat." Neville said with a fond look and his eyes. Oh, yeah Neville came into his inheritance the same day he did. They are both magical creatures with connections to nature. No wonder they seemed to have a calming effect on each other.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking of going to that school too, maybe change my name and buy a house and even a car and a dog." He added he loves dogs, after what happened with Sirius he felt like looking for very black dog he can find and take care of them. "But I can't leave you or Hermione, not when all we have is each other."

"Idiot, you know I won't let that happen Har, I'll go where you go. Anyway, I already told Gran about Hermione's plan and she agreed to enrol us at Salem's with Hermione. Shut your mouth baby bro, you'll catch snitches with that." Said Neville with his mock serious voice, when Harry still didn't closed his mouth he couldn't take anymore and laughed his head off.

The laugh seemed to snap Harry out of his dazed state and launched himself into Neville's ready arms. Harry it may seem have developed a taste to human contact, something of hugging which Hermione loved and holding hands that Neville finds endearing somehow. He got used to the surprise hugs after the third time he plastered himself to Neville after Neville game him ice cream. His Gran said it was to do with his inheritance; the nymph in him can't leave without a touch of another, especially if this person is close to the nymph. Nymphs are naturally beautiful and alluring, they are sensual beings hence the psychical affections they always show to important people to their life, but as well as we all know nymphs are er, shall we say promiscuous, not that he'll ever let any guy come near his little brother, over his dead gorgeous body.

"Really, Nev? We won't have to go to Hogwarts?"

"u hum. No more staring, no more eveil bastard chasing our hides and no more git Weasels and Ferrets."

"Well. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but shouldn't you lads be packing by now your plane leaves to night." Came a stern but affectionate voice from the door. Looking up Harry can see Gran Augusta, hands on her hips, a spatula on her left hand, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"Really? Tonight? Why so fast Gran Augusta?" Harry asked

"You don't want the media catching wind of you leaving this world right?"

"Well yes, i do but..."

"Then no buts." She turned to Neville. "You young man should be helping sweet Harry with his bags and Harry with Neville's quickly, lunch will be done in an hour." Both of them just looked on and she sighed.

"Well!"

And they scrambled on their feet and began packing.

"You two be careful, you hear and look after each other, don't forget to brush your teeth after meals and eat your vegetables, you hear me Harry?

"Yes. Gran Augusta."

And don't forget to write. Neville you'll help Harry with the cooking and look out for each other, don't use magic in front of any muggles. If anything comes up floo me. Look after your baby brother.

"Yes Gran, I will."

This went on and on and on until it was time for them to board the plane, they had to answer Gran's orders and promises to keep each other close and safe. Some of the passerby's even gave them sympathetic looks and some odd ones hearing the words "owling" and "floo" and "muggles" they just want to get out of here.

After another round of making sure they have everything and making them promise that they will not use magic and will send letters to her, she finally let them go. When they where four steps away from her, she called out to them. They turned to look at her.

" I love you boys, don't hesitate to come to me and tell me what's wrong alright? Be careful, and know that you Harry, have a home with me and Neville back home."

It was only a simple word really, so simple it brought long overdue tears in his eyes and soft thankful sobs came out of his quivering lips, he dropped his bags and ran into Augusta's open arms, slamming himself to her, he took her in her arms as tight as he dared, not realizing another body slammed on to his back holding the woman as tight as Harry, soft sobs came from the other body behind him. He never felt this kind of love, a mother's love, how he cherished the three long months staying with Nev and Augusta the feeling of having a mother to look after you and a brother that will keep you safe, something he thought was never going to happen, he felt like crying harder at the thought of living her here.

Finally letting go of the older woman he looked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the corner of her moth, seeing tears have run over them, Neville did the same thing only it was the other side of her lips.

"We know Gran, we love you too."

Wiping the tears on her face, she straightened up and addressed them with her soft voice and said " You lads better be on your way, go on before the plane leaves you behind, go on, go. Floo me when you get there."

'Yes ma'am."

And with that they left for the states.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thanks guys, I thought that I won't get any reactions from you lot, me mum asked me to send a file for her with my email to my Uncle in Japan, and I saw all this Alerts and favorites and reviews, though just two of the last, it still made me smile thanks again you lot. Please review this time o.k?

Right, on with the show.

Chapter 3: Landing

He was going to kill Blaise.

He just have to listen to the fucker and take the plane with him, all because he said that he wanted to experience the feeling of riding a sodding plane. It took what? At least 18 hours from London to Seattle's, he was ready to push anyone off the blasted thing if they so much look at him like that again, or come near his person, or flutter their eye lashes, girls O.K he was cool with that, but the guys? Really? Really!

Anyway the woman on the speaker (which really spooked both him and Blaise a bit, this muggles make the most bizarre things.) said that it would be just another 30 minutes before landing. Huffing after the older bloke winked at him again he turned next to Blaise, he was staring out the window a look of awe on his handsome face, the guy was still wondering how this death trap could fly without magic. "You know, I was wondering if Potter and Longbottom are really a couple. From what I can see, they seemed to have become brothers; from the way Longbottom seemed to keep Potter behind him talking to '_The Weasel_'.Putting intonation on the_ 'The', _still not looking at Draco, his hands on the window still, watching the clouds, he looked like he was indifferent from but Blaise's voice was steady and alert, Draco doubt that he can push Blaise off the plane if he wished to, he would have stun him in order to push him off.

"Yeah, I had the same thing in my mind while watching them from afar, what? Don't give that look." Blaise was looking at him weird right after he said 'watching from afar', he just knew Draco did more than watch. What? Draco was never going to tell him he stalked Harry and Longbottom all over the place, no way, never! He heard a snort from Blaise telling him that he said that aloud, bastard. "Shut up Blaise or I'll throw your sorry arse off this thing." He said with his drawl, sometimes he wonder why he became friends with this guy. "I'll pull you with me if you do Drake, think of something else." Came Blaise's smug voice. Draco's left eyes twitched, ho! Is that how it is, is it? Well now, bring it on bitch.

After that, time actually passed by more quickly, they should bicker more, it was fun, and well like he said time passed quicker, now they have arrived by the Riddle household. Why Riddle you say? Why are they still advancing on the white 2 story house that was named after the muggle name of the dead Dark Lord's who have terrorized the English Wizardly community? Why? Why? Why? Damn bitch, you ask way too many questions.

Well…Harry and Longbottom changed their name, into Prince Riddle and King Riddle respectively, again why? Well, they don't know about the royalty title, but with surname was to stir the wizardly name off therm. good thinking that. Forks isn't a bad place at all the rainy place was as green as Harry's eyes, it was a small town but hey the place was perfect, none of the Wizardly world would think about this place for four of the most wanted teens from their community would go to. Though somehow something is telling him that this place wasn't only perfect for a hiding place for famous wizards, he can't put his finger on it but he knew something is odd going on. Looking at Blaise he knew that his friend has came up with the same theory. Maybe it has to do with Harry's inheritance? Something about his magical creature needing to connect with nature? Who knows, he'll have to ask Harry about that soon, that is, if they don't hex them to the next planet when they see their lovely faces. What? His gorgeous, suck it up. Sniff.

The house actually dissent in a muggely way, it was a white two story house with a lovely garden, the flowers were white too, it was blooming like crazy, covering the whole area circling the home, so much that one had to squat down to see the bushes that the flowers where attached to. The area around it was huge, even when the gloomy skies is gray the place seemed to have that bright airy feel into it, maybe charm? Or it must be the windows, they where huge, you can hear soft music come out from the house, violin, oh and a piano, wow, they sure have taste now don't they?

Blaise was looking at the house odd so Draco asked him why. Blaise looked at him with the corner of his eyes and spoke in a low voice "Take the charm off, Draco." Draco looked at Blaise, looked at him as if he had grown a pair of horns on his head, has he lost his rockers? That charm was supposed to dampen his sense of smell! They both need it, if he does they'll smell every blasted thing in the vicinity, the place might be full of carnations but the area around the house, even the next block can still be smelled by his delicate nose. He was about to give a snide remark when Blaise did the removing of the charm himself, after that he was attacked by the scent of rain, vanilla, chocolate and honey. Oh, God, his knees went weak that sent, oh Dear merciful God that scent is enough to turn him into jelly, Jesus. He looked at Blaise, locked eyes with his indigo eyes and knew, they just knew Harry wasn't the only one who had his inheritance for nature connected submissive, it was Longbottom too.

A flash of anger went through Blaise eyes, he had the same look in his eyes, this subs left without dominants by their side, it was dangerous, and Draco knew it was his instinct telling him to act this way but he just can't help it. He took in a deep breath letting it go slowly, offering his arm to Blaise to take, striding to the front door, not hearing any kind of music from the house, in fact every sound of activity stopped. He felt the wards rising until it covered the whole of the house. They knew they have arrived, well that makes everything much better. He raised his left hand and knocked on the pristine white door, he didn't have to wait long, someone opened the door, and to his delight it was Harry Potter looking murderous, and then he got a good look on him, with Neville Longbottom shooting nasty glares at him. Longbottom changed into a good looking bloke, gone was the fat, replaced by lithe muscles, brown hair messy, so much like Harry. He has the same height as Blaise now, a head taller that sweet Harry. Longbottom seemed to have lost more than fat, the guy lost his clumsy air and replaced it with an air of confidence only a true pureblood would have, and sure enough he smelt of honey and chocolate. Well, Blaise, good man you have a fight in your hands.

Blaise is drooling, 'two subs, which one to choose' that's what's running in his brain, Draco can tell. Truly, Blaise. Now, let's look at Harry.

Jet black hair now curly, still looked like 'just fucked style', his emerald eyes now so vivid they matched the emerald stones more than ever. The feminine look more defined, bet that pissed him off, his moon light like skin so smooth to look at he was so sure it would feel like satin to touch, and he was dying just thinking of tracing his fingers on that skin. He was actually looking down on Harry now, oh hehehe, how cute, that. Still long lashes, pouty lips and slender stature, and the scent of rain and vanilla.

Rain, water. Vanilla, scent of seduction.

A water nymph.

Ah, how lovely, an immortal water nymph as a mate to a pureblooded vampire, well then Blaise you're on your own, all he has to do is woo Harry and all is good. So that's what he was about to do, when a too sweet scent came into the vicinity around that house, Blaise froze, body tense, ready to attack and protect the subs if needed. That scent so much like his, only this one had that little like a human, a fledgling. A vampire fledgling! Near Harry's home!

Harry seemed to have catch the scent himself and looked passed his shoulder tip toeing, again how cute, his Harry, he wanted to kiss the sweet thing right here right now if only the-

Draco's thought where rudely stopped by a feral growl from behind, he turned back, rigid he spotted a vampire with copper hair looking at him with malice, he was sure that Blaise can feel it bouncing off him, vampire. An unmated vampire, near his future mate.

Bastard! Think he can come here and take Harry away from him! Think again bitch!

Um…Review please with sugar on top and Harry on kitty costume?


	4. Chapter 4

Ahahahaha! Good news guys (grin) the devil spawn left for Japan for two months, lucky twat; Mum said I can't see Dad until I finish my school for this year. Anyway, since my cousin is away I can change the cross dressing shit she blackmailed me into writing, don't ask. And I'm have to change the half of the plot but, not worries me, lovelies nothing major. Any ways, this is the re-write so be nice yes? And for the ones who liked Remus in drag? Um, right well…

Right, from this fic onward is going to start from the moment Harry and Nev arrived in Forks, it's going to show the reactions of the students in Forks high, and the whole town of course to our newly arrived family, yes a family, and no I haven't forgotten about Hermione either, no worries love.

Chapter 4: Did you hear about the Riddles?

It was raining.

Always raining in here, that's what his Severus said, always raining if not, the sun rarely showed its lovely face to give some of her warmth, making this place a cold, wet haven for them, a perfect place for them all, especially for him, at least that's how he see it. His inheritance needed a place where his element should always be around him, or it might weaken him, and Severus and Gran Augusta will not like that one bit, oh and Neville also needed such a environmental condition for his own inheritance, the green fields was enough to charge his brother to stay awake for at least two days without even taking a rest. This place was just perfect. Harry was content on just watching the scene passing through the window of Severus' new black BMW series 3, just listening to his brother and Severus' chit chat about the flight. The soft music dancing out of the stereo of the car, the soft pitter patter of the rain on the glass window that was fogging because of his lips where a little too close to it, and the sweet scent of both his adopted father mingling together with his brother lulling him to sleep, this peace was something he didn't have the chance of experiencing back home at Hogwarts, it was a welcome change for him.

"Are you certain that no one have seen you board the plane King?" Severus asked while looking through the rear mirror, careful not to wake his youngest son, keeping his voice as soft as he can. He knew that Harry was tired from the long trip, he didn't worry about Neville since he was connected with the element of earth, and the trees around them made him strong, from the way he was interacting with his obvious energy, he was so awake one would have never guessed that they have stay on a plane for at least 18 hours straight. He was proud of his eldest son, he have lost all those shyness and have replaced those with his new found confidence and bravery that he have gained while fighting that blasted bloody war. He gave himself a warm smile, something that he was slowly getting used to, he was proud of both his boys, now that they have served their purpose in war and have succeeded in saving the Wizardly world, it's time for them to have their own lives and deserved a new and safe home. He will make sure that these precious children are safe and cared for, making sure they feel the warmth of parents they have never felt when they were deprived of them because of the war. Yes, he will make sure of that, there children will be from now on happy and safe, he will make sure of that, or he will die trying.

"Yes sir, Gran made sure to cast very strong charms to keep eyes away from us both muggle and wizards, she even added something on the charm, making the person have uh, bathroom problems if they so much look at them too long."

Neville said with a fond smile for his Gran, he had to fire call her once they arrive; he was going to tell her about the talking airship it was so cool. Severus gave an amused snort making sure not to disturb Harry, oh that's one of the reason why he adore Augusta Longbottom, he shook his head too amused by his eldest son's response. "The novelty of that woman never wears off" he said.

He glanced at the rear view mirror again and said, "Has his inheritance bothering him in anyway yet?" this of course meant the mating urges, he and Neville didn't want to call it anything else than that it was rather, uncomfortable for everyone, everyone but Augusta. Neville looked at him with concerned eyes and answered his guardian, "He is starting to get a little, well, physically affectionate lately." The turned his head fully from his seat and continued on. "He would launch surprise hugs and would always ask to hold hands." He smiled fondly at his baby brother at the back seat, sleeping soundly.

Severus let out a relieved sigh, good. Young Harry is still getting used to his inheritance then, usually it would at least take two or more years for this kind on heritance to start asking for a mate, but if you must know the Potter boy never really follow the rules. He had discussed this with them after Augusta fire called him one peaceful evening, asking for help with her charge's transformation. Both Neville and Harry's inheritance were connected to each other so it was not that hard for him to manage any complication. Both were not very pleased with this but accepted it either way. They had to get used to their new abilities before they could even ask for mates. Both he and Augusta were actually hoping for both to be each other's mate, no such luck it may seem. Both turned out to be submissves, another thing that made the young Potter heir rather miffed. The boy yelled injustice and betrayal of Mother Nature to him, making the one to bottom. Stupid boy went raving mad with the 'injustice of being the one to bottom' and not because he was some kind of magical creature. Something else, that boy.

"He can be so odd at times." Neville said, Severus had to remind him to call him King from now on. He smirked, Harry had been the one to think up of the names, he said he wanted to honor Severus' mother, so he choose the names. He bickered with the elder boy, wanting to have the name Prince, they yelled and made Severus made sure to use a silencing charm on himself to avoid the impending head ache. In the end Harry won, using his big green eyes as an advantage. Neville gave in and took the name King instead, though he grumbled at him for some time. It was Harry too who had came up with their surname, it brought shivers down his spine after hearing his suggestion, but agreed anyway, it was a good way of keep them all of the Wizardly World's radar for a good long time, and if by any kind of miracle the Ministry actually used their brain and started connected dots, they would be long gone by then. It was a perfect idea.

He had already formulated a story for them to use, he already told the boys, something the boys loved very much so, it only made him swell with pride knowing that they seem him as the father they have never had. He thanked Neville and focused on his driving listening to his eldest's stories back home and whatnot.

Jessica Stanly, prided herself of knowing everything and anything that goes around the town, making sure she had every information that would pop out, like Joshua Sparks' new girlfriend had her braces taken off, and was like more acceptable face wise, considering she was like going out with Joshua's best friend, a friend of a friend of a cousins' Aunt from the next bloke said so. Or Andrew Smith's new hairstyle made him look like some junky, with that ugly blue high lights, I mean blue? Like that clashed with his pink pimples like yuck (imagine her rolling her eyes with her hand making circling motions, light sneer and all). Or Bella Swan mooning over Edward Cullen , like some love struck idiot, there she gave a light sneer, how can she even think that Edward Cullen even notice her, when she, Jessica Stanly most Popular girl in school didn't even moved that self righteous prick? I mean keep dreaming. She was like so much prettier than her and so much curvier, heck if she didn't looked like she was picking her own seat she'd say she was sexier than Rosalie Hale. (Her words.)

That in mind, she parked her sexy ass (again, her words) on the bench next to Angelica, keeping her jacket on her, the cold weather was not done yet with its temperature. She noticed that Bella was still looking at the Cullen table, keeping her eyes glued at Edward Cullen, she rolled her eyes, she should just give up, Jessica her stopped in her second week, anyway she had better things to do like telling everybody of the latest gossip in town, so with her minds set on the task she cleared her throat and managed to stir everyone's attention to her, she was pleased to see that she knocked Bella off her Edward staring and had her dazed eyes looked her way, good.

"What's up Jess?" Mike said, his blue eyes looking at her with interest, lately nothing really interesting was going around the school, a little gossip might be a new change even if she was going to rant about a new hairstyle that makes one's pimples make you look like some thing or another, he forgot her words but huh whatever.

Jessica smiled at him and took in a big gulp of air and jumped into her latest information

"Did you hear about the Riddles?" when she received a negative, she let out a dramatic sigh and continued on, "They are like the new family that moved in Forks two days ago, I heard from Jenna's mom heard from her co-workers in the Hospital that there will be new doctors in town a couple, and their twin sons are coming today!" Everyone in the table had their attention now on her, even Bella Swan, pff, really, she's like guy radar.

"Wow, really? Did they say anything about them attending our school?" Angelica asked, Jessica liked her, she was not annoying like some girl over there and she seemed sincere about the question so she humored her. "Yeah, said they around our age, and you know what?" she leaned into the table, like every time she does that everyone else those, "I heard they are like all good looking people. From what I heard, Mr. Riddle is like so handsome; he was compared to Dr. Cullen." Her words met silence, encouraged she went on, "They say, Dr. Riddle has black hair that hung down his shoulder, he would tie it up whenever he was doing something, and it would make him even sexier. They say he is like tall, and pale, and very smart, said something like studying in London or something. And they are like have this accent, the lady said it sounded so sexy." She picked up her juice carton sipping it slowly, enjoying the attention she was getting. She set her juice down and went back to her gossip, "Anyway, the co-worker from the hospital said that Dr. Riddle has very dark eyes. She said that his like around late twenties, young if you ask me." She said her voice holding a hint of boasting for a reason unknown to them.

"What do you mean Jessica, why too young?"

Jessica turned and saw Bella looking at her the same way the others do, well now. She liked attention and Bella was giving her that so she'll be nice, she raised her hands and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, my mom said that, Dr. Riddle got his wife pregnant when like very young said she died after a year after the twin's birth. I think the twins are named King and Prince Riddle. Said that they must have gotten pregnant around, I don't know never that good in math. Anyway, she said that their sons where fraternal twins and she saw a picture of them both and man they were hot. They both have black hair; pale got it from their dad. Mom said when she saw the picture herself she was so like looking forward on seeing the twins, she said the parent is good-looking but their kids where beautiful. But you know she said the youngest had green eyes not dark brown or bright brown. Ms. Riddle said something of getting it from his mother, having green eyes like her grandson."

"Cool names." Said Mike, but he scratched his head and asked "So what does Liege mean?"

"Honestly, it means, uh well…" Jessica said she turned d to Angelica and asked her with her eyes. Angelica shook her head "It's like a Lord I think, a person with a power over his people oh; I guess it's like a fancy other name for King I guess, maybe that's where they got the twin's name?" everyone was at least listening since they were nodding abet slowly at least they can understand even if slow. They went on and talked about the new family and other trivial things like homework that was only being made just now or Andrew's new hair color and Jenna's fugly fashion. Not even aware about the other table's own conversation rotating around the same topic, only this one had smarter people speaking.

"Bitch is a knucklehead through and through." Said Rosalie, she was looking at her nails, trying to look for a place for her to file, her husband letting out a healthy belly laugh, commenting that Jessica is one. Alice was giggling behind her hand, trying to look like as if she was eating her apple, careful not to be seen throwing small amount of food around the place for the image of her eating. Jasper was just content on staying next to his wife, soaking up her cheerfulness, adding some of his thoughts on the new family in town; he was thinking that his people are more than what they are letting on. Edward was agreeing with him all the way. Didn't like the way that Jessica girl was planting seeds of bad reputation and rumor on the other kids around her about the new family, he was sure this was the same thing she did to their own family when they first came here in Forks, she was a pest, that Bella girl was a starting to get to his nerves. Always looking at him like was some tasty meat, eww he is no meat!

Edward saw this Dr. Riddle in his father's head of course, just the other day when he came home telling them a pair of new doctors joined their hospital, at least the Jessica girl's description of the new Doctor is true, he is a good-looking man, beautiful even, yet he felt uncomfortable with the man, he seemed a dark person, like the man had something to hide, it's not like one of those secrets that he killed someone and was running from the law, maybe it's just the man's dark look he seemed to have around him, an air that seemed to cling to him, a dark presence. Edward wondered if his sons would be the same. Edward thought he will find out soon enough if duck is telling the truth about the Riddle siblings attending Forks high.

He was beginning to lose his remaining patients with the Stanly duck after she made another snide comment about Esme, when Alice got sucked in her visions again, this time he went with her like he always those but this time it felt as if he was a part of the vision.

He found himself standing in the forest, the pine trees standing tall and proud around him, the cold breeze kissing his already cold skin, his expensive overcoat covering his stylish shirt, and his skinny jeans sticking to his skin like it was molded onto his legs, and his shoes keeping his bare feet making contact to the moos under him. he knew this place, he had always used this path whenever he was trying to outrun Jasper. It was one of his favorite spots in the forest because of the little sun light that would squeeze through the canopy of leaves, here he can bask under the feeling of warmth he can never do in the school grounds, for it was too deep into the woods. He looked around, and found out he was not the only one trying to feel as much heat as he can, there not far from him was a boy, his back against him. he can tell this boy was at least around his age, well physically at least. The boy had black hair, curly and a little over his shoulder, small and thin shoulders. He can tell that the boy is short, and if he had to guess, the boy would just reach his chin. The boy, from what he can tell was wearing a gray sweater with a white blouse under it, it reached the middle of his fingers and it looked rather cute somehow, he was wearing black skinny jeans tuck under fine leather that he have never seen before. It may seem that he was wearing expensive clothes too.

He moved to look at the boy better when he stepped on a twig and made a rather deafening crack, the silent surrounding making it louder that it should. The boy's back went rigid and slowly turned his head to him, and because of that he had to step away from the boy, for in front of him stand a boy with the most beautiful green eyes he have ever seen, they where even greener that his when he was still human. The boy's face was angelic to say the least, he had pouty lips and a small nose and he had such lovely skin in was glowing so delicately he was almost unearthly, no he was unearthly. An angel, who have graced him with his dive presence.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

That voice, that voice can melt anyone with just hearing it, and him being talked to was enough to turn him something close to mush. He was about to answer when he was brought back to the land of the conscious, he was taking in unneeded heavy breath, he felt like running to the woods and look for that being and answer and asks the angel the same question he have asked him. he never felt anything like this, ever.

"Well? Anything happening?" Rosalie asked after seeing both her siblings zoned out on them. She found herself making a habit of asking Alice that question whenever she gets this visions, it was much easier to react when there is danger, or if the shoes she was looking for have finally arrived.

"Nothing to worry about Rose, all is good." Alice giggled, she knew this day would come, she was so happy for Edward, he finally found him, he he he, too bad he has to make adjustments.

Alice was so happy she was grinning like a loon, Jasper on the other hand was worried about Edward who seemed to have went starry eyed which was scary in his opinion, he didn't even look at him or gave any indication that heard Jasper thought, that or he was just too dazed to even care. Oh, ho ho, this going to be so much fun.

Rosalie was watching her siblings, she raised her brow and looked at Emmett and saw that he too was clueless of what is going on with their heads, he just hope it's not something that will coast him another T.V. Edward can be such a prissy bitch sometimes.

"I'm not a prissy bitch Emmett."

"Sorry bro, but you are."

He received a flying bread after that, it actually hit on the face dead on, this only made everyone on the table laugh, and Emmett pout. "You're all so mean to me." He crossed his arms and pouted at Edward's direction only to see him getting all starry eyed again. "I'm not starry eyed."

"You are." Everyone answered.

"Wow father, this house is amazing!" Harry, now Prince shouted over his brother's shoulder, his voice so loud it made Neville now King cringe. "Keep that up and I'm going o drop you." He said with a mock serious voice, Prince only tightened his hold on his neck, a little evil smile on his lips, bloody punk, King thought fondly.

"I'm honored that it met your approval young sir" said Severus sarcastically, " I wanted to keep it as comfortable as we can for everyone," he said while picking up some of the boy's bags. He made sure of that, he didn't like the thought of his sons in a dark house that he seemed to favor, though this house those have an underground lab, it was a compromise between him and boys. They agreed that they will make it as comfortable and suitable for the entire family. The big and wide windows overlooking the trees was for Neville, the white flowers and wide rooms and light atmosphere was for Harry, and the underground lab was for Severus.

The house is a white story house; it was at least a size of a little manor. It had seven bedrooms and five bathrooms. Harry wanted a Victorian style décor, but changed his mind and turned it to modern English home. Severus only wanted to at least have a library for his books to put. The first floor had the kitchen, dining area, music room and the receiving area. The second floor of course had their bedrooms, library, guest rooms and play room. It was enough for at least 10 people to leave in. and they liked it. Neville asked for a fire place so he could fire call his Gran, Harry screamed his agreement, it only earned him a thwack on the head for his trouble, neither the less he made sure to have two.

"Well, Messieurs Riddle, welcome to our new home."


	5. Chapter 5

HI! Sorry took so long anyway like I said I had to change the story a little since the devil spawn is not here to blackmail me into writing me Remus the drag queen, but fear not I'm not chucking Remus out of this story since I love him to bits, and I know you guys love him too, sooooooooooo here yah go!

Chapter 5: Oh, wow, they are hot.

"Wake up or I'll dump ice water on you."

That was his only warning when indeed he was splashed with ice cold water from head to toe. He let out a high pitched screech that he will deny later on, and jumped of the bed, yelling profanities at Neville. Neville only laughed at him like it was the funniest shit he have ever seen, Harry is going to kick him some butt later on.

"I'll murder you!"

"Yes, yes I love you too Harry. Now that you're up maybe you can get your arse ready for school eh?" said Neville with a mock bow while smirking at him, he reached up with his wand and dried Harry off and placed a morning kiss on his forehead, something they developed back at England when Harry was staying at Neville's. "Come on Harry, it's our first day in our new school,"

"Ugh, must we really? I can just see it now; they'll be staring at us."

Neville looked up from where he was gathering clothes for Harry and gave him a sad smile, Harry never did got over his fears of being stared at no matter the reason is, he had to fend off those blokes trying to get near Harry back at the airport, good thing Severus came around when it started to get a little too much for them both, scared the shit out of them he did.

"Aw, come on Harry, I rather brave them all than being faced with a raving Hermione you know, I fancy my bottom pain free. Besides, once the high of a new family wears off, everything will be fine. We just have to stay steady and everything is going to be fine yeah?" by then Neville is already by Harry's side patting his head like he was some lost puppy, maybe he would bite Neville on his hand somewhere in the future.

"Alright fine," Harry said stretching his hands out for his clothes; Neville smiled and gave him his skinny jeans with his favorite gray sweater and white blouse underneath the gray v-neck sweater. He loved the feel of that sweater and blouse combo on his skin it was soft and it smelt of vanilla and honey, it reminds him of Neville and Severus somehow, pecking Neville's cheek he dashed off to his bathroom and took a hot shower. Neville smiled at him and made the bed for Harry seeing he would likely dash down the stairs for breakfast, that in mind he made his way to the kitchen fixing something up for Harry and for himself, since their Dad had already left for the Hospital. It was odd having to call someone their Father now, since they both grew up without one, it took them what? A month to be able to call Severus dad or father for Harry without attaching professor on the Dad. It amused both him and Gran, seeing them stumble around with the title. Making sure the batter had no lumps anymore he poured some batter on the frying pan and waited for bubbles to appear on the side of the pancake. This was something he learned from Harry, he thought him how to cook in the kitchen without blowing the whole place up. He loved the feeling of taking control of the kitchen, in the end he learned every recipe Harry have ever learned from those nasty muggles. Neville it may seem had a knack for cooking good food, in the end he was elected as their cook, though at times Harry do cook, and to be honest he loves Harry's cooking better than their Dad or his, there was something in Harry's cooking that seemed to urge him to eat Harry's food even if he was already full.

"Hey, Nev, smells awesome! What is it?" Harry came in the door, smelling the air. Neville smiled and paced the first batch of pancakes on the table, Harry pounced on it and started pouring syrup on it, Neville cringle his nose, "Harry, you'll end up with another sugar rush. Dad won't be pleased you know, so is Hermione." Harry's only response was look at him with his big green eyes while pouting and Neville's walls crumbled just like that. "Fine be that way, it's not like I'll be the one bouncing up and down the walls anyway." And Harry smiled that famous smile of his, the smile that had him and Hermione and even Severus, do his bidding.

"Anyway, Dad gave me permission to use the other car so we can get to school quicker. He said we can eat out tonight since he will be staying in the hospital for the night, anywhere you want to go?" Neville asked after finishing his second batch of pancake, he preferred his pancake with blueberry sauce. They haven't really explored Forks anyway, so maybe Seattle was the only choice for them, then again maybe they could just cook dinner themselves. "Aw, really? I don't know, what about you though, you want to eat out? I really don't mind if we-" just then a roar from the fire place cut Harry's sentence off. Neville stood from his sit and walked calmly to the fire place thinking it must be Gran visiting.

"Nev? Harry? Where are you guys?"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled from his chair and ran passed a happy Neville, Harry hugged Hermione while Neville whipped up some tea for her and some pancakes. They greeted each other, and lead the girl to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. "Here you go Hermione, with milk and two lumps of sugar yes?" said Neville smiling. Hermione took the cup with a thank you and sipped some tea, she placed the tea cup down on the saucer sighing. Sensing something was wrong Harry and Neville looked at each other and nodded their silent agreement. Harry reached out and took Hermione's hand in his "What's wrong Mione?" Hermione looked up and knitted her eye brows up and sighed again, "I have to go back to Hogwarts and stay there for at least two months so I can get the scholarship program, they said that I have to at least finish what was left of our fifth year, we haven't really finished that year did we, so I have to go back for at least two months more."

"What! That's not fair!"

"Huh, make sense. Are you sure that's it though, not more than two months?"

"Well, they said it all depends on my final grades, they could make an expectation in my case but somehow, I thinking I should finish it anyway, Headmistress McGonagall said she'd be happy enough to arrange private tutors for me back at Hogwarts to at least speed up the process for me."

"I don't get it, you said that you could have tutors, so that means you could do that here with us right? Asked Harry already starting to feel a little nervous if Hermione wasn't going to stay with them for two more months then it's just him and Neville, he didn't like this not one bit.

"I said the same thing, but they said that the education must be done in Hogwarts, there's a law I think, the student is required to finish their year in the school the student would be transferring from before they could ask for transfer to another school." Hermione said with a sad smile she didn't like the thought of going back to Hogwarts without Harry and Neville either, but she had to do this if he wanted to get to Salem's Institute. "Don't worry though; I reckon I'll be done within a month and a half I think." Harry looked up from his place where he had bowed his head; he gave Hermione a hopeful smile and squeezed her hand again this time a little tighter. Harry didn't want Hermione to go back at Hogwarts and See Ron, knowing him He'll probably harass Hermione in telling him where Harry and Neville went, not that she can't hold her own, that's not it, it's just he didn't like the idea of their friendship turning even more blurry than its already is, and he was sure that Hermione thinks the same way.

An understanding passed through all of them and they gave each other bright smiles, they just have to wait until they settle down on their new life here. After awhile they started laughing just because the moment asked for it. "Well, knowing you we won't even doubt it," said Neville. Hermione gave him a big smile then turned to them both with that look that always had that effect on them, they moaned. "Don't give me that! You better keep up with your studies you two, though I can tell that Prof- should I even call him that still?"

"He'd think you shouldn't, his not a teacher anymore Mione, maybe you can call him Uncle instead…"

There was silence then and a collective "Nah…"

And with Neville's quick thinking, he changed the subject even before Hermione changed into lecture mode again, since Harry was tossing him pleading looks from where he was sitting.

"Are you leaving today? Would you like some snack to bring with you back home?" Asked Neville already whipping up something for her, it was a little early still so he still had time, he only said they were going to be late because of Harry's odd sleeping habits, he tends to sleep way off the time, so he woke him up earlier than they should be.

"Oh! Yes please thank you Nev," Neville was Hermione's second favorite cook, Harry is the first of course, he made the most delicious snacks. She in the other hand was pants in the kitchen, she can't cook to save her life, she was even worse than Neville and that was saying something.

After ten minutes more they saw Hermione floo out of the fire place, and they left for school in their new car, a black BMW X3, talking about anything and nothing. It was a smooth ride, until they saw the school from afar; Harry suddenly wanted to run back to their house. "You better not leave me here Harry, or I'll hide our chocolate frogs, I swear it Harry, behave yourself." Said Neville calmly as if he was talking about the weather. Harry was looking at him like he'd gone bonkers on him.

"But Nevil-"

"Its King to you Prince, remember we can't call each other than name while we are our out in the Public, now stay calm and get off the car, you'll be fine." Neville said with a smile waiting for Harry to get off the car with him, he didn't even felt they car stopped moving oh God, his going to die, or not but still…

Looking out of the dark tint of their car, Harry can see all of the other students where looking at them like they where some animal in the zoo, he never did like the attention. Trying to gather his Gryffindor courage he took his bag, he sent Neville a nod and opened the door and stepped out of the car. Once he and the other boy got off the car, they heard a collective gasps, Harry tried to ignore them. Neville only walked to his side and tossed an arm on his shoulder and walked away from the parking lot.

"I don't like the way that blond girl is looking at my arse King…"

"Ugh, ignore it Prince…she's looking at mine now isn't she?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and grimaced, the blonde girl is definitely eye raping King's bottom now. Harry turned his gaze in front of them and continued walking with his brother. "Yeah, nasty girl, that." Neville shuddered and took the doorknob in his hands and turned it so they can get to the lady behind the desk, the lady looked up after she heard the door opened. She looked at them both akin to awe and smiled at them, "What can I do for you boys?"

Neville smiled at her, he took his arms off Harry and used his 'I'm so polite you can't get dirt from me' voice and used his most charming smile and answered her "Hi, I'm King Riddle and this is my Baby brother Prince Riddle, we're told to get our timetables here?" The lady, bless her heart was looking at them both dreamy eyed, must be the accent in addition to the face and voice." Harry rolled his eyes and took the timetables the poor lady was handing them, stuttering all the while. He thanked the lady and walked to his brother's side and elbowed him on his rin for laughing at the poor lady.

"Must you bait the poor woman?"

Neville looked ta him for a while and answered his question, his face serious, "Yes." Harry looked at him akin to astonishment , and that was it the other boy cracked up and laughed his bottom off (pun intended) Harry rolled his eyes again but this time joined in with his laugning.

"So, what class are you going to take eh?"

"Let me see, Latin, History, Art, Lunch, Math 3and Gym, huh. That's it?, What about you Prince?" Neville asked while keeping his brother from banging into people, he won't even look where his going, silly boy.

"I got the same, but for Math3, I have Biology instead. Well, I guess that's fine, I think just class from you ,yes? I think I'll be fine."

"That's good, alright let's get to class. Is it me or is that blonde chit following us?" Again Harry looked over his shoulder and low and behold the girl is indeed seemed to be following them, well bollocks, it may seem they got themselves a stocker, oh joy.

"Yep."

Groan…

"Oh my God! They are like sooo hot! Did you see the one with green eys he is like so cute! The taller one is like some model or something!"

"They don't look the same to me, you said they're twins." Said Mike Newton, he too thought of the one with green eyes is cute but like he said they don't look alike.

"I did, and I also said they're fraternal twins, Mike, seriously. Said Jessica while eyeing the taller one's butt, wow they're firm and round, like they were made to be squeezed. She was too busy to even see Mike's confused look. Both were wearing skinny jeans, the green eyed one was wearing black while the taller one was wearing gray ones. The taller one was wearing a leather jacket with a fit black long sleeve that passed the leather jacket's own sleeves that reached his elbow, while the black shirt sleeves reached passed a little from his wrist. He was wearing black leather boots, while the other one was wearing a gray v-neck sweater over a blouse with collars, he looked so cute in it somehow, with his curly short hair and stripped high cut canvas shoes. The taller one's hair is as black as the other one but seemed to be less curly laying almost flat on his head, in other worlds this two are divine. "

"'I'm so getting myself a boyfriend' really? I mean come on we all know how brainless she can be but what the hell?" Rosalie ranted to her siblings, her sneer evident in her voice, she really didn't like that Stanley duck.

"Well, you have to admit those two are a hell a pair of lookers eh Jazz?" said Emmett while running his fingers through a still ranting Rosalie. Though he was talking to Jasper he was actually looking at Edward, he noticed his brother's eyes following the boy with green eyes, he kept looking at him like some homing device, worst he hast even showed an indication that he even heard a word he said or thought at all, though he gave a very angry growl when the Stanly girl said she was going to ask one of the Riddle twins out on a date.

Alice on the other hand is vibrating with excitement beside her mate, who in return was eyeing Edward akin to amusement. She was holding Jasper's hand in hers as if it was the only thing that was keeping her from bouncing around the area, she can see where this will lead, and she just can't have Edward find out about another arrival, so with all her might she is now singing the barney song in German. Usually this would turn Edward it some whining kitty asking her to stop the singing and would even go as far as promising her that he will try not to look inside her head, but it may seem that he doesn't even hear her at all, with his attention on sweet Prince and all.

"Prince…" Said Edward in his dazed state his eyes not leaving the green eyed boy, his siblings looked at him waiting for his sentence to be finished but alas, it might never be complete for he went back into his dreamy state.

Oh yes, this is so going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm alive, I' am alive. Mother of all things… Geez remember when I said I wish I can see my dad earlier? Yes well, I got my wish, a disaster that. Mum and Dad are at each other's neck honestly. I hate when they do that. To say that my trip at Dad's with mum was a very bad idea is the bloody understatement, when my cousin saw us she was like 'what the fuck is your mum doing here?' with her eyes and I was like don't ask, so yeah that the reason I couldn't write anything while I'm with dad, I had to act as a freaking referee all the time. Dad kept yelling that he can't stand her hogging me and stuff and mum is like 'my baby is better off with me rather than with you!' but by God I'm right there eating my food. I had to stay with my cousin's for the rest of the stay, it was annoying to put it kindly, anyway here you go guys…

Oh and for Hikory, thank you for your review. And the answer your question?

Harry is a Nymph, hehehe people tend to say that this creature are rather, shall we say passionate and well can't stick to one lover forever, rather wild in bed too soooooooo… I can bet you have found the answer to you lovely review, sorry though it won't be just Edward and Harry getting a bunch of bite size Harrys and Edwards there will also be mini Dracos, hope your fine with that darling.

Chapter 6: Eyes like yours.

Edward is dazed.

In most times he would say otherwise, but now, this time? Ha! Hell his more than dazed his high. Why? Should I tell you or do you already know the answer to that? What do you think?

He looked up from his seat by the window, looking up the dark gray skies, a boring lonely color that he seemed to always have around as company. Dark gloomy and lonely, very lonely, lonely just like him. Most of his life back then was a blur at best. Like a dream or perhaps a memory that would linger behind your mind and when you thought that you almost have it in your hands, it would pass, like a kiss from the cold breeze that would leave you yearning for something that you don't even know, something that you could say that you once have, but how can you be so sure when here you are lost and dizzy from the strange cruel breeze that just passed by you so heartlessly?

Under the loving moonlight he walked this grassy grounds so many times before he lost count. He left his footprints on these paths he walked on, touched small saplings and touched them again as big trees towering over them. The dark wood color or the dark blue color of the icy lake he once found and sat by its bank just staring at the white starts winking down at him, watching them until the dawn smiled upon him, imprinting in his mind, another color to remember, a collection to keep if you must, a collage in his mind. Different kinds of colors dancing in his mind each connected to a memory, a path to something good or bad. How many colors have he collected now? Can you guess? No? Well good, he can't say either, but if he was to be honest, he'll say that they all seemed the same to him, bright yellow, gloomy gray and pure white, all of them are the same, blending into a singular hue of nothingness, all in the same just a blur of a known color. That's how he saw his life, before and after life, just that, nothing, empty and monochrome in every single way. Black and white, maybe a touch of gray, yet somehow it's just the same thing lonely in color and in meaning.

Years, years of longing of something, of someone to teach him to paint with meaningful colors, with bright hues of both summer and spring, the warm color of autumn would be his, the delicate color of orange and red dancing together, rains of red leaves falling like meteor showers, a picture of love in his eyes. Why? Edward would probably give you that crooked smile and simply tell you that you're being silly and tell you of course red is the symbol of love and Autumn had always given him the image of a pair of lovers walking through a street with endless lines of trees in both side of the road covered with dried leaves of red and orange, holding hands whispering worlds of love. Color of warmth blasting from everywhere, a new kind of feeling touching you almost physically, how wonderful could that be? A new kind of hue to paint your lonely canvas with, the beauty of it sends endless shivers of happiness and longing through his spine. And when winter comes around, he will hold that delicate hand with his and paint the cold blue hue with the warmth that was his and with his love, together they create a master piece composed only of love and care, the cold hue of blue and white, gray and black won't seem so blurred, it won't look like some ugly smudge on the canvas, it would actually look of the frozen lake gentle snowflakes falling from the not so gloomy and lonely gray sky, it would actually look like a sky to him now, to him and to his love.

He dreamt of those times, a fantasy that always called out o him, years, years passed and now he will be turning it to a century, yet no color of red, no delicate hands to guide when winter is here and no meaningful color to paint, nothing. He was ready to let go of that hope, to just not care at all, the music he played from his battered heart will stop and would not play again, the colors that come from his heart will not rise from his again, not that it ever did gave him the colors that he needed to paint on his canvas of life, he never had someone to hold the brush. But as he looks into those vivid green eyes, something akin to a stroke of artistic slap hit him hard on his face; a something that he was sure was actually letting him touch it and letting him grasp it finally. That red of autumn of the blue of his paint compared to _his_ green was like a person standing there in a throng of flowing people around them, he stand out there, a significant spark of life within his empty monochrome vision. His green eyes popping out of his delicate face, all the things around him all black and white, the only color was the emerald of his eyes, vibrant, mysterious and simply breathe taking, beautiful.

A sudden jolt of something out of his chest, could it be joy or could it be hope or maybe hope? He doesn't know, and truth be told he doesn't really not now, now that he had an actual chance of seeing something else than just black and white.

Looking at him now, something unearthly wrapped around his slim figure, a call was pulling him in to those green, green eyes of this being, maybe his a vampire like him? Or something else better? A being of fragile beauty and a mystery wrapping itself onto this enigmatic person, a lovely scent lulling him to a dazed state that he was sure he is in now. Voices of his siblings echoes around him and even the thoughts of some unworthy humans speaking of this human? Vampire? What are you?

A sickening thought came across of his mind that wasn't his own. He let loose a low growl, annoyance peeking through his thoughts, Jessica Stanly hoping to ask any of the two for a date, such a disgusting thought, the word revolting was a dull word to even express his feeling for that girl. Alice saw this people before he encountered one of them, one of them that is now standing there with his equally attractive twin, but this boy the image he can never look away from, somehow, something is telling him that if he look closer he may even see more bright colors, not just emerald green, something is telling him that here he might even see the color of Autumn, spring, summer and even winter, winter with the beautiful frozen lake and dancing snowflakes landing on him.

Passing through the day seeking him out everywhere he goes asking Jasper what the enchanting boy's name is, what is he like, asking Rose if she like him, smiling brightly when she said she can't wait to dress him up with the lovely fashions for his body type, thanking Alice for keeping the duck away from the boy and patting Emmett's shoulder when he told him how cute the new boy's smile is and shivering whenever he hears the English accent the brothers are using.

Seating here now, looking through the window watching the raindrops on the glass slide down carefully and slowly, drowning out the thoughts of some of the hormone charged teenagers, trying not to snarl on them, its just so hard not to react on some of their dirty thoughts about the boy with green eyes, some are rather vulgar, though the person who thought of the thought was rather surprising too.

The teacher came and asked them all to settle down, telling them that one of the Riddle twins will be joining them, asking them to greet him warmly, the ideas of a warm greeting passing his head was not the idea the teacher was asking for that was for sure.

"Well Mister Riddle please come in and introduce yourself to the class so we may begin our class."

Edward snapped his head from the window to see a mop of midnight black hair framing gem like eyes, his glowing white skin letting his red lips scream for attention, a shy stance making look so much younger that he looks, Edward felt he was being pulled down to an endless cliff, a moment sooner to fall.

"Hello, my name is Prince Riddle, um it's nice to be here."

Gasps can be heard inside the room, wonders over his accent, some swooning over, some thinking sexy words to ask Prince to say for them, their perverted hunger roaring in them that Edward felt like what he thought Jasper feels when around this humans. An awed voice asked Price to take the chair next to Edward, a nervous pair of gems looked his way, suddenly those big eyes got even more bigger. Surprise shone thought them but for the love of him Edward can't seem to find out why he was so surprised of him. Price slowly walked his way and meekly sat beside him, Price seemed scared somehow.

Price, somehow the name didn't fit him, though the name does give him justice for he those look like a prince from a far away kingdom, Edward can't seem to accept this as his name. Prince seemed to have felt his stare for he looked up at him and Edward was suddenly drowned in evergreen, such a feeling washing down on him and for the loveof him he can't help himself and his lips formed the words even before he thought of it.

"Your eyes are my color now."

A brilliant smile was his answer, a mysterious flash of light passed through them and a feeling of happiness warmed his chest.

…

Harry was sure when he sees a magical creature when he sees one, his adoptive father made sure to drill that into him, he thought the difference from a Veela from a Siren, he thought him that the wings of the Veela have a pearly white kind of shine on their wings when the Siren have this different color on the tips of their wings. Severus told him how to see now to know if a nymph is a wood, fire, air or water nymph. He thought him the difference between a fledgling and a pureblood vampire, and he was sure from here that the Vampire sitting by the window alone is a fledgling. His scent was lilac and honey, so unlike Severus, a scent of cinnamon and musk and a lingering scent of sandalwood that simply Severus. He said that he will know, he will just know, the scent of sweetness was a vampire's trade mark if you will, but for some unknown reason, another magical creature will know just from the scent of the creature,

The teacher asked him to take the seat next to the Copper haired vampire, humans too unknowingly afraid to sit next to him no doubt. Taking a small steps towards this vampire, Harry thought that it was odd that this fledgling's eyes where amber, not red just like the ones he have been thought from school. Coming close the scent of lilac and honey is slowly thought reluctantly to relax, a tiny voice telling him that he can trust this being, that this copper haired vampire will protect him with his life, that he is a part of his covenant, a member to his family, and now that he was sitting next to him his beating heart was beating slowly and peacefully.

Feeling the amber orbs on him he wanted to look up and ask something anything to this vampire, the tiny voice that he was so sure he have heard of before was telling him to look up to know this vampire, an instinct that is slowly and so sinfully biting him to its will, sinking its seductive fangs on his neck urging him on. Finally, the bite was too much he surrender to it's loving and painful pleas, he looked up at the vampire.

Amber eyes pinning him on his seat and the soft velvety kind of voice drifted from those plum lips and the feeling of finding one of his long lost treasure had been given back to him, it's just a matter of time before the other one is given back to him and all is good.

"Your eyes are my color now."

Harry smiled at him happy.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Yes, yes, it's been too long, I know, all is good in the house of the Flower clan now, and I'll be resuming posting chapters regularly just like before, a chapter per week, is that good? I hope so, any way, don't wanna blab any longer so here yah go love.

To vampmuffin, thank you so much, hahaha, yeah some of them do the same to me, I wanted to make Edward as normal as we are, without loosing that Edward thing around him, thank you and I hope I didn't murder his personality here at this chapter, stay tuned!

To olciak123, hehe I know right? Hahaha It just so Edward to me when I was writing it ;)

Chapter 7: Nope, nuh uh, no, just no.

Edward Cullen had his shares of the unfortunate, for example, when still alive he never had a good relationship with his old man, all they seem to do is bicker and fight, breaking his mother's heart. Next would be getting hit by the Spanish Influenza, it was a painful experience, he didn't want his mother to feel it, but again the unfortunate happened; his dear sweet mother got it too, worst she passed away before him. It was unfortunate that he was doomed to die alone, he knew it but fortune pushed unfortunate to the side and gave him a second chance in life, as a vampire, in its own thing was unfortunate as well.

He can count and enumerate a lot of bad things that happened to him; with all the time in his hands, the hell not sleeping can make you think a lot of things, especially if you're one Edward Cullen, melancholic pumped vampire of America (Alice's words). So again it was unfortunate that he had to go through life without anyone to love, it was unfortunate that he had to watch his siblings fall in love deeper and deeper with each other, whilst he suffer the loneliness. It was unfortunate that he had to live with that for almost a century, but sweet and kind fortune stepped on unfortunate's left foot and gave him a happy smile and lead him to this beautiful and charming creature known as Prince, his so delighted he didn't even saw unfortunate coming back to piss him off.

So again, let me tell you what is unfortunate for one Edward Cullen and some others. It was unfortunate that Neville Longbottom didn't lost his shyness when he was still at Hogwarts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since he may seem to have a good arm on him, he could have been a good beater, poor Oliver could have needed that. It was also unfortunate that Neville Longbottom developed a big brother instinct for Harry Potter, and it was very unfortunate for Edward Cullen to be the one to see that combination for himself. And most of all it was very unfortunate for him that Prince Riddle suddenly didn't like any attention what so ever from Edward Cullen making sure that he stays away from him like he was carrying the plague, making King Riddle turning his evil eyes on him, and last but not the least, it was very unfortunate that he had to play doge ball against a very irate King Riddle. Said King Riddle was making sure to hit Edward with all his strength with the red ball of doom™, mind you it hurts.

_Flash back_

_Edward could just feel the allure oozing out of the divine being beside him, he was actually basking under it, until the charming smile turned into a look of horror. Prince suddenly went stiff and turned his head forward making sure not to make any kind of eye contact. A little disturbed and hurt he tried to make light conversations, since that's how most of the blooming love story starts yes? So with that in mind he crossed both his arms on the table top and leaned on them, putting his weight on his arms and turned his head to look directly at the raven haired boy and whispered "Hi, my Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," he said with that killer smile that Esme love so much 'because you look so young when you smile like that'. Prince, rigid like a board nodded his head, not looking at him at all answered back in a small voice, "Nice to meet you" and if Edward was to say anything about him being ignored, but he won't, because he has some manly pried to protect, Prince scooted a tad away from him when he tried to raise his hands to little Prince to shake hands. _

_A little sad that this adorable thing not wanting to make contact with him at all, when he was smiling at him like Christmas came early he was by better use of words left him very confused. He tried again, this time scooting to where Prince is; Prince on the other hand, scooted too, but sadly away from Edward. Edward tried every trick to lure sweet Prince to him, only to have Prince move away, to say that he was close to sobbing by the end of the Biology class was the understatement of the day._

_Edward, by the time the bell rang was now drowning in his own sea of misery that he didn't saw the little brunette dashing out of the classroom into his twin brother's arms, hugging him like he was the biggest teddy bear he have ever seen, and again so unfortunate he didn't saw the scariest glare one could ever see on King Riddle's handsome face directed at him, Edward Cullen, and that was the start of his turmoil and long path of agony._

_End Flash Back_

Well, at least he can truly say that the Riddle twins are really not just ordinary beings, the sheer power behind King's throw was enough to knock some air out of his lungs, such a fit could never be done by weak humans could, those two are not vampires, but they sure are powerful enough to be one.

Rubbing his sore arm, he looked up to see another ball of death was heading his way, he dodged the flying object of pain and landed crouching, he heard a small squeak and looked at his side to see a hairless, smooth slim leg, looking up he saw the evergreen eyes that was now hunting him, Prince Riddle. Prince was now looking down on him, blushing so red he can smell the blood pumping just under those plump cheeks (pick it up, go on, pick it off the gutter, mate. It won't do you any good, for now at least.) of his face. Swallowing he smiled at the raven and said "Hi there, err, what's up?"

Lamebrain

That's what's his going to call himself from now on. Or maybe that was only Alice calling him lamebrain, same thing I suppose.

"There's a ball heading for your head!"

A panicked voice from above called him back to the present and kindly warned him about an approaching flying object of pain, dazzled by the tinkering voice he didn't even try escaping the incoming ball, nope. There was a very painful thwack behind his head, he winced, good gravy the boy can throw a nasty um, ball, it hurts like the last one. Looking behind him, rubbing his now throbbing head, he saw a very smug King Riddle smirking at him. Gulping, he stood and gave Prince a silly smile and tried to inch away from the scary twin brother of this cute being now looking at him with worry, something in his eyes that told Edward that this happened before, he wanted to shudder at the thought of the poor man that had to endure King Riddle's overly protective attitude towards sweet Prince.

"Hello, Edward…" said King with that odd and for lack of better words, scary light in his eyes. King is a lot taller than little Prince standing beside him, looking at King with worried eyes. Edward inwardly smiled, how cute is that? In order for him to see both his and King's face he had to tip his head to see them properly, it kind of reminds him of a pose where couples are to kiss…oh, wow, kiss Prince…

"I said Hello, Edward." Came the annoyed voice of King Riddle, oh man, his dead, coming back to reality he saw the look of absolute annoyance plastered on the older twin's face. "Er, hello King, right? Nice to meet you." He was now itching to scratch his head, the raised eyebrow of King is making fidget, and good Lord this is rather unnerving. King's presence is very intimidating, and his almost a century old vampire, and that's saying something, but somehow in his mind something is telling him that it's worth it, or maybe it was only Alice.

Thought the next sentence coming from King was about to tip his world over, and he already started it by agreeing.

"Want to come by our house after school Edward; you know to get to know each other better, to hang around and stuff?"

"Yeah, I don't mind, sure."

_Oh, good luck on that Ed, you'll need it_, came the whispered voice of Alice in his head; he was going to throw a questioning look at Alice when he was thrown into a vision.

_Sitting on a chair facing the same person Carlisle was talking about, the new doctor at Forks medical center, he can just feel the power behind this person, the dark eyes shining within them, he can now understand the dark air hanging around this good-looking man, his a vampire. The elegance every vampire seemed to acquire when they get turned seemed so natural to this man that Edward wondered that if this man had always been this elegant, even before he got turned. The man's dark eyes looked at him straight at the eyes and spoke. Edward shivered, that man's voice is so smooth and deep, it only made this man even more powerful Edward's eyes. _

"_I heard from my eldest that you have caught my youngest eyes? Are you willing to take responsibility?"_

_The man with black shoulder length hair raise his eyes and waited for his answer, and by God he didn't even want to think about it, so he yelled "Yes, sir!" he should have known he was going to go through very interesting things just to get in this man's good books and judging from the scary light in his dark eyes, he was not very far from the point._

_Noticing something moving at the corner of his eyes he saw Prince, his beautiful emerald eyes shining and the brightest, and stunning smile aimed at him, that he felt that his dead heart gave a violent jolt, hand that was is, he didn't seem to care if he had to do slave labor for this man anymore._

_ DM/HP/EC_

There is just something about this fledgling thought Harry, he was now looking up at this being and the soft voice in his head is now steadily becoming louder and louder, telling him that this being in front of him is someone very significant in his life.

He wondered if sitting on this person's lap was a normal thing to do when you meet a vampire because that's what his instinct is telling him, did he do that to Severus? No, he didn't do that to Severus, to Neville? No, To Augusta? Nope, who then? None? Well, that's just stupid! Why would he want to do that to this person if his …and it came to him like a herd of Buckbeack's clones on a rampage running straight at him with no mercy.

His your mate, well you other mate but you know still your mate and- said the voice in his head that sounded so much like Hermione, which is rather frightening to say the least. Right his mate, Oh sweet Merlin! His mate! What the hell was he supposed to bloody do? Oh man, Severus is not going to like this one bit; he would most likely throw a nasty fit, knowing him it won't be pretty for him or for this goddamned Adonis like vampire. Severus would probably lock him up a tower and make Neville its guard. Speaking of which Neville is not going to take this better than his adopted father, both are nasty when it comes to him and well to his suitors. The last one ended up running away to his mother.

Oh hell, he better stay away from this guy, so he tried to move away from. From the corner of his eyes he saw the vampire gave a small frown, yet a second later he gave a determined nod to himself and spoke in his deep smooth voice and introduced himself to Harry.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, nice to meet you" , Harry wanted to moan and just lift his bum off the chair and down onto Edward's lap and just stay there, the scent and allure of this man is driving him bonkers! No! Keep yourself together man! You have to try and ignor… oh just look at his hurt look, can you just, Oh fine then!

"Nice to meet you." Harry said with his stiff voice, there! You happy now? Honestly you ask too much of me sometimes! Any way through the whole class sweet Edward tried to talk to him, and Harry is crumbling the bit by bit. But can you blame him, here you are moving away from England to America so you could just have a peaceful life and maybe, just maybe a break from anything magical, but he'll no! Fate just have to bitch and brought them all here where another vampire resided and wow, would you just look at that? His Harry's mate, brilliant fate is, really? I mean really? Stupid bitch.

After class Harry dashed out of the classroom careful not get near Edward or that blonde thwart Nike is it? Whatever. Making sure to avoid anything hormone filled he instead tried to look for Neville, who is just right there by the lockers looking at him odd. He launched at his 'twin' and hugged him like he always do, Neville for his part hugged him back, making the other girls around them swoon or sigh. Neville only rolled his eyes and buried his face onto Harry's messy hair, half of his face can be seen, and if one is to really look at Neville and not stare, they would see him keeping his eyes trained on a sulking Edward Cullen.

"King! Oh thank Mer-God, I found you!"

King stared at Harry for some time and gave Harry his big brother look that was never a good thing for him, "What happened Prince?"

Harry gave him a worried smile and said in his softest voice "I found one of them Nev."

Neville didn't give any response he just looked at Harry with that look that said someone is going down, which Harry had proven for so many times, it was not a good sign, for Edward at least, oh poor guy, if Edward didn't pass Neville, he has no chance in hell when it comes to his father, oh great now he feels sorry for the Adonis like vampire. Then Neville gave a shark like smile.

"Really? Who is it then baby brother?" Neville said with that tooth breaking voice, oh man, here we go.

"Um, Edward Cullen, um…"

"Oh? Is that so? Well I should see this Edward for myself, you know so we could give some good words for him to father, I bet he would just _Love_ meeting the little ra- I mean good man" And Neville went on and on, he took Harry's hand and walked to the direction towards the Gym, talking about how he was going to smash oh pardon me make chat with this Edward person. Harry didn't thought what Neville meant chat was to drive a ball right at Edward's head, so yeah he feels very sorry for Edward especially when Neville asked Edward to 'hang around' with them after school, for all what Harry know Neville would really going to hang Edward somewhere, maybe by the door. God only knows what Neville meant with "and Stuff".

"Yeah, I don't mind, sure"

Harry tried to suppress a moan, oh good gravy Neville's up tp something bad, well for Edward anyway, all Harry can do for poor ole Edward was smile at him, good luck on him, his going to need it.


End file.
